gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bree
Bree ist eine Schülerin und ein Cheerio an der William McKinley High School und taucht zum ersten Mal in der Folge Liebe, Liebe, Liebe auf. Seit Tina in the Sky with Diamonds ist sie der neue Captain der Cheerios. Sie wird von Erinn Westbrook dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Fünf' thumb|left|Bree auf dem KarnevalIn Liebe, Liebe, Liebe sind Bree und einige andere Cheerios auf dem Rummel, wo sie Kitty und Artie sieht und sich Letzterem vorstellt. Sie sagt, dass die beiden süß waren, so zusammen gekuschelt und umarmend in dem Autoscooter und fragt, ob sie ausgehen. Als Kitty verneint, meint Bree, dass sie es sollten, da sie wirklich süß zusammen aussehen. Sie erwähnt, dass sie von den beiden Fotos gemacht und diese auf Instagram gepostet hat. Nachdem sie ihnen eins gezeigt hat, lächelt sie und wünscht den beiden noch Spaß, bevor sie geht. Kitty und Artie reden kurz über sie, da er sie nett findet, während sie Bree eine Bitch nennt, die darauf aus ist sie zu zerstören. Während''You've Got to Hide Your Love Away'' sieht man sie mit anderen Cheerios im Flur, wo Kitty anstatt zu Artie zu ihnen geht, damt ihre heimliche Beziehung nicht auffliegt. thumb|Bree konfrontiert KittyIn Tina in the Sky with Diamonds ist sie in der Mädchenumkleide, als Sue die Kandidaten zur Wahl des Abschlulssballkönigs und -königin verkündet. Danach fängt sie mit einigen Cheerios Kitty im Flur ab, da diese nominiert wurde, allerdings nicht für sich wirbt, um Tina zu helfen zu gewinnen. In einem langen Monolog sagt sie ihr unter andrem, dass schon viel zu lange kein Cheerio mehr Ballkönigin war und deshalb will, dass Kitty gewinnt. Außerdem kann sie die restlichen 51 Wochen im Jahr damit verbringen, den Glee Club zu lieben, aber die eine Woche, in die der Abschlussball stattfindet, hat sie den Cheerios zu widmen. Als Kitty die falschen Wahlplakate von sich von der Wand reißt, sieht Bree ihr dabei zu und es ist an zu nehmen, dass sie sie aufgehängt hat. Daher spricht sie Dottie, die für Tina wirbt, an und antwortet auf ihre Frage, woher sie sie kennt, dass jeder "Tinas persönlichen Sklaven" kennt. Bree redet auf sie ein, dass sie Tina doch eigentlich hasst, was Dottie nicht verneint und bietet ihr an bei den Cheerios mitzumachen, wenn sie ihr bei ihrem Plan hilft. Auf dem Ball lässt sie zuerst ein Foto von sich machen, ehe sie Dottie fragt, ob sie alles für ihren Plan vorbereitet und noch zusätzliches Eis zu dem Slushie gefügt hat. Wenn diese bestätigt, all das ausgeführt zu haben und dann gehen will, zwingt sie Dottie zum Weitermachen, indem sie ihr droht ihre Geheimnisse zu erzählen. Sie stimmt aus Angst zu, worauf Bree nur meint, dass die Show beginnen kann. Sie applaudiert Tina zur Wahl der Ballkönigin und nickt dann Dottie als Zeichen zu, damit sie an der Schnur zieht und so den Eimer Slushie über diese gießt. Als es passiert, ist sie diejenige, die anfängt zu lachen und die anderen somit dazu bringt, mit zu machen. Sie schaut triumphierend dabei zu, wie die New Directions nach Tina die Sporthalle verlassen, um ihr zu helfen und klatscht. Womit sie nicht gerechnet hat,thumb|left|Das Abschlussballfoto ist, dass sie wieder zurück kehren und Tina sich doch noch krönen lässt. Später zieht Coach Roz Bree an den Haaren in Sues Büro und verlangt, dass sie deswegen bestraft wird. Diese weiß erst mal nicht, wer sie ist und auch, wenn sie eine Cheeriosuniform trägt, sie noch nie gesehen hat. Bree erklärt, dass Sue sie ins Team geholt hat, doch die erwidert, dass sie sich an eine schwarze Cheerio erinnern würde. Anstatt, wie auf Coach Roz´ Anraten, sie zu bestrafen, macht Sue sie zum Captain der Cheerios und will, dass sie den Glee Club, mit allem was sie hat, verfolgt. Es soll krank werden und sie soll etwas psychotisches tun, so dass die New Directions nicht anders können, als zu heulen, wenn sie daran denken. Auf Sues Frage ob sie des verstanden hat, lächelt Bree als Zeichen, dass sie sich der Sache annimmt. In Der Quarterback kommt sie mit den Cheerios nach Santana zu Finns Spind, um die Kerzen aus zu blasen. Auf die Frage, was sie da macht, erklärt Bree, dass Sue ihnen gesagt hat, dass die Kerzen weg müssen, weil sie einen Anruf vom Brandmeister bekommen hat. Santana wendet sich an Figgins, der das nicht zu lassen soll, worauf Bree ihr erklärt, dass er der Hausmeister ist. thumb|Brees Lady Gaga-OutfitNur in einem Absperrband gekleidet kommt Bree in Katy oder Gaga in Sues Büro, nachdem sie von ihr gerufen wurde. Dort will diese von ihr wissen, warum sie wie Lady Gaga angezogen ist und anstatt zu antworten, stellt sie die Gegenfrage, warum es Sue auch ist. Nach deren Erklärung, erzählt sie ihr, dass der Glee Club, mit dem sie sich beschäftigen soll, eine Lady Gaga/Katy Perry-Woche macht und sich damit, ihrer Meinung nach, bei 100% der Amerikaner unbeliebt macht. Außerdem erwähnt sie, dass Jake ebenfalls eine Lady Gaga ist, während Marley, die sie samt ihrer Mutter beleidigt, eine Katy Perry ist, so dass Bree sich überlegte, ein bisschen Lady Gaga in dessen Richtung zu "werfen", um zu sehen was passiert. Auf die Frage, ob der Glee Club, das die ganze Woche macht, antwortet sie, dass es "super nervig" ist und Sue stimmt ihr zu. Diese redet noch weiter, warum man sich immer zwischen weiblichen Pop-Archetypen entscheiden muss und fordert dann Bree, die ihr nicht mehr folgen kann, auf, ihr Büro zu verlassen, Die stößt danach zu Jake und thumb|left|Bree taucht bei der Performance zu Roar aufMarley und bittet ihn, den Cheerios bei deren Choreo zu helfen. Der zögert zuerst, wird aber von seiner Freundin überzeugt es zu machen und stimmt zu. Bree entgegnet, dass sie ihm die Details texten wird und geht. Im Tanzstudio tanzt sie ziemlich eng mit Jake und die beiden werden von Marley und Unique dabei beobachtet. Etwas später will er von Bree wissen, ob sie mit ihm irgendwohin will, wo es privat ist und sie erkundigt sich danach, ob seine Freundin auch da sein wird. Jake erwidertt nichts darauf, sondern drängt sie zu einer Antwort, worauf sie zusagt und meint, dass sie nur noch ihren Mantel holt, damit sie ihn unterlegen können, weil sie keine Grasflecken auf ihrer Uniform haben möchte. Sie erscheint am Ende der Folge bei der Performance der New Directions zu Roar und winkt Jake zu, während sie Marley süffisant anlächelt. thumb|Bree in Blurred LinesIn Schluss mit Twerking will Bree von Unique wissen, was sie auf der Mädchentoilette zu suchen hat. Diese erklärt ihr, dass sie sich nicht wohl auf der der Jungen fühlt und bittet sie, ihr Geheimnis für sich zu behalten. Bree versichert ihr, dass sie es tun wird und geht dann in die Jungentoilette, wo sich Jake gerade aufhält, welchen sie sich schnappt und küsst, ehe die beiden in eine Kabine stolpern und es fort führen. Danach singt und tanzt sie bei Blurred Lines mit und filmt dabei heimlich Marley, wie sie an Jake twerkt. Das Video zeigt sie ihr später und macht sich über sie lustig. Sie bietet ihr an, das Twerken bei zu bringen, weil es nicht schwer ist, vorausgesetzt man hat den richtigen Partner dafür. Dabei erwähnt sie, dass Jake ziemlich gut darin ist und erzählt ihr, dass, nachdem Marley nicht mit ihm schlafen wollte, er zu ihr gelaufen kam und die ganze Nacht lang "getwerkt" haben. Als sie von ihr in einer "mobbingfreien Zone" beleidigt wird, meint sie, dass sie der bessere Mensch sein wird und Marley dieses Mal nicht bei Sue melden wird. Um ihre Glaubwüridgkeit zu unterstreichen erzählt Bree noch, dass Jake ein Muttermal auf seiner rechten Hüfte hat, welches Marley noch nicht gesehen hat, weil sie noch nicht weiter gehen wollte. Bree ist in Aufbruch kurz zu sehen, wenn Jake mit ihr während My Life tanzt und dann noch mal am Ende der Episode, wo sie mit dem Rest der Schule in den Schulgängen bei You May Be Right tanzt. thumb|left|Nasty/Rhtythm NationIn Puppenspieler wird sie mit den anderen Cheerios von Jake im Tanzstudio unterrichtet und spricht ihn danach darauf an, dass er einer Cheerleaderin hinterher guckte. Sie wird wütend, als er meint, dass er hinter jeder her ist und von ihm stehen gelassen wird. In seiner Fantasie singt sie mit ihm Nasty/Rhythm Nation und scheint besorgt. Sie zieht ihn danach in einen leeren Gang und erzählt ihm, dass sie von ihm schwanger ist. Sie will, dass er sie zum Arzt begleitet und es eine Sache zwischen ihnen beiden bleibt. Jake trifft sie an ihrem Spind, um sie ab zu holen und sie berichtet ihm, dass sie ihre Periode bekommen hat und es somit nicht mehr thumb|Bree sagt Jake, dass er Gift istnötig ist. Nachdem er seine Erleichterung ausrückt, will sie den Grund dafür wissen, weil sie diejenige war, die zum Doktor hätte gehen müssen. Daraufhin kontrontiert sie ihn damit, dass er nur ein Playboy ist, der bis an sein Lebensende ein Chaos nach dem anderen händeln muss und irgendwann eine schwängern wird, die ihr dafür leid tut, dass sie sein Kind in sich trägt. Auf seinen Einwurf, dass er ein großartiger Vater wird, meint sie für wen, seine sieben Kindern von sieben verschiedenen Müttern, was so kommen wird, wenn er sich nicht ändert. Er will sich bei ihr entschuldigen und äußert zu wissen, dass der Gedanke schwanger zu sein, fürchterlich ist, doch sie unterbricht ihn und erwidert, dass er ihr den Gefallen tun soll und sich von jetzt an von ihr fernhält, weil er "Gift" ist. Beziehungen 'Jake Puckerman' thumb|Jake und Bree tanzen eng umschlungenAufgrund ihres Auftrags von Sue, den Glee Club zu zerstören, sucht sie in Katy oder Gaga Jake auf, um ihn zu verführen und so Marleys Herz zu brechen. Sie bittet ihn um Hilfe bei der Choreografie für die Cheerio-Performance, was er erst ablehnt, doch von Marley ermutigt wird, den Cheerios zu helfen. Jake stimmt schließlich zu und wird dann von ihr und Unique dabei beobachtet, wie er mit Bree eng umschlungen tanzt. Später streitet er sich mit Marley darüber, dass sie noch nicht bereit ist, mit ihm zu schlafen, woraufhin sie meint, dass er sich andere Mädchen dafür suchen soll, weswegen Jake zu Bree geht. Er fragt sie, ob sie mit ihm an einen geheimen Platz geht, worauf sie zunächst wissen will, was seine Freundin dazu sagt, schlusssendlich aber einwilligt. Hinterher sieht Bree ihm bei Roar zu und winkt ihm schelmisch, was bei ihm zu Schuldgefühlen führt, da auch Marley thumb|left|Bree küsst Jakeanwesend ist. In Schluss mit Twerking geht Bree ins Jungenklo und überrascht Jake, den sie küsst und dann in eine Kabine zerrt, wo sie weiter rummachen. Während Blurred Lines tanzt sie ihn immer wieder an und wirft ihm eindeutige Blicke zu. Sie erzählt Marley, dass sie mit Jake geschlafen hat, was zur Trennung der beiden führt. Als in Movin' Out merkt, dass er sie nicht zurück gewinnen kann, fällt er in sein altes Womanizer-Dasein zurück und tanzt während My Life mit verschiedenen Mädchen, darunter auch Bree. In Puppet Master ist sie sauer, weil er anderen Mädchen nachsieht und sagt ihm später, dass sie schwanger sei, weswegen er sie zum Arzt begleiten soll. In seiner Fantasie performt sie mit ihm, Marley und den Cheerios Nasty/Rhythm Nation, wobei er wieder mit Mädchen flirtet und sie ihm aus diesem Grund eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Als er sie wegen des bevorstehenden Arzttermins aufsucht, teilt Bree ihm mit, dass es falscher Alarm war und bemerkt seine Erleichterung darauf. Sie fährt ihn an, dass er nicht derjenige thumb|Bree will Jake unter vier Augen sagen, dass sie schwanger istgewesen wäre, der zum Arzt hätte gehen müssen und weist ihn zurecht. Dabei führt sie ihm seinen jetzigen Status als Playboy und sein zukünftiges Leben vor Augen, welches er so verbringen wird, ein Chaos nach dem anderen zu beseitigen. Bree fügt hinzu, dass er irgendwann eine schwängern wird, die ihr leidtut, weil sie sein Kind in sich trägt und wenn er sich nicht ändert, bald der Vater von sieben Kindern von unterschiedlichen Müttern sein wird. Wenn er meint, sie zu verstehen, lässt sie ihn nicht ausreden, sondern verlangt, dass er sie ab sofort in Ruhe lässt, weil er Gift ist. Songs 'Gruppennummern' Staffel Fünf *'Blurred Lines' (Schluss mit Twerking) *'Nasty/Rhythm Nation' (Puppenspieler) Trivia *Brees Monolog an Kitty in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds ist eine Referenz auf den Brief eines verärgerten Mädchens einer Schwesternschaft, welcher im April 2013 im Internet war. *Sie ist nach Quinn die zweite, die Sue als eine jüngere Version von sich selbst bezeichnet. *Sie ist nach Becky der zweite Cheerio, der mit Roz Washington "verfeindet" ist. *Sie ist nach Terri, Brittany und Rachel die vierte, die einen Schwangerschaftsfehlalarm hatte. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:Cheerios Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler